


Le Soleil et la Flamme Bleue

by Ahelya



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Birth, F/M, Family, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Prequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Les naissances de Zuko et d'Azula et les jours qui suivent...





	Le Soleil et la Flamme Bleue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Le Soleil et la Flamme Bleue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560836) by [BubbleSnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleSnake/pseuds/BubbleSnake)



> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour les thèmes « Honte » et « Preuve ».   
> Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Deux thèmes donc... Deux heures pour écrire.

**Le Soleil et la Flamme bleue**

 

La grossesse avait été difficile. Pour elle, un peu. Pour l'enfant, énormément. Elle avait bien failli le perdre plusieurs fois avant que le médecin de la Cour ne lui ordonne de garder le lit à tout prix. Elle avait obéi.

Son Seigneur et Epoux, le Prince Ozai n'avait rien dit. Elle en avait été heureuse. Elle préférait ses silences désapprobateurs à ses remarques froides ou à ses mots trop charmeurs pour être réellement sincères.

La grossesse avait été difficile et son enfant, un garçon, finit par naître.

.o.

La grossesse avait été difficile. Pour elle plus que pour l'enfant. Elle avait été atrocement malade pendant les premiers mois. Encore une fois, le médecin de la Cour lui avait ordonné de garder le lit à tout prix. C'était pour sa santé à elle cette fois.

Son Seigneur et Epoux, le Prince Ozai n'avait rien dit mais son regard valait des milliers de mots. Il se réjouissait de ses souffrances et elle aurait sans doute préféré ses remarques froides ou ses mots trop charmeurs pour être vrai à son silence cette fois.

La grossesse avait été difficile et son enfant, une fille cette fois, finit par naître.

.o.

L'accouchement avait été long. On l'avait prévenue que c'était assez souvent le cas pour un premier enfant. Les premières douleurs l'avait réveillée à l'aube et n'avaient pas cessé de grandir au fur et à mesure que le soleil se levait dans le ciel. Un heureux présage, c'était ce que tout le monde avait pensé.

L'accouchement dura la journée entière. L'enfant naquit au crépuscule et poussa un premier cri plaintif avant de s'endormir contre son sein alors que le soleil se couchait. Ce n'était pas un bon présage. Voilà ce que tout le monde avait pensé.

Son Seigneur et Epoux, le Prince Ozai était venu la voir le lendemain de la naissance de l'enfant. Les Sages du Feu étaient avec lui. Ils voulaient voir l'enfant, un garçon. Ils voulaient savoir s'il avait cette flamme dans les yeux qui était la marque de ceux qui étaient capable de maîtriser le feu.

L'enfant garda obstinément les yeux fermés pendant toute la durée de leur visite. On essaya bien de lui faire ouvrir les paupières mais il se mit aussitôt à pousser des cris déchirants en agitant bras et jambes violemment. Sa mère, seule, fut capable de le calmer et il finit par s'endormir contre son sein, heureux. Les Sages du Feu s'en allèrent mais promirent de revenir le lendemain.

Ozai resta.

« C'est donc ça que la lignée conjointe de Sozin et de Roku a produit… »

Il chercha ensuite à s'en aller. Elle l'arrêta et demanda :

« Son nom, mon époux. Quel nom voulez-vous lui donner ? »

Ozai ne répondit pas et s'en alla. Elle conclut qu'il lui laissait cette responsabilité.

.o.

L'accouchement avait été plus rapide cette fois. Comme la première fois, elle fut réveillée par les douleurs de l'enfantement. Pas à l'aube cependant. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand elles commencèrent. C'était sans doute une bonne chose.

L'accouchement ne dura pas une journée entière. L'enfant naquit alors que le soleil était au plus haut dans le ciel. Le meilleur des présages, c'était ce que tout le monde avait alors pensé.

Son Seigneur et Epoux, le Prince Ozai était venu la voir au cours de l'après-midi. L'enfant, une fille, était couchée dans un riche berceau mais elle ne dormait pas. Elle gigotait. Ses yeux, grands ouverts, observaient ce qui se passait autour d'elle avec attention. Ozai se pencha sur le berceau, observa sa fille nouveau-née. Il sourit. Heureux ?

« La flamme est là, même si ses yeux ont l'air bleus. »

Elle faillit lui dire que c'était normal et que ces yeux changeraient de couleur dans les jours prochains mais elle préféra rester silencieuse.

A sa grande surprise, Ozai prit leur fille dans ses bras.

« Elle se nommera Azula. En l'honneur de son grand-père. »

Elle inclina la tête. Ozai reposa l'enfant dans son berceau. Il s'en alla avec un air heureux qu'elle était certaine de n'avoir jamais vu chez lui auparavant.

Le lendemain, les Sages du Feu lui rendirent visite et confirmèrent les dires de son mari. La princesse Azula avait cette flamme dans les yeux, cette preuve de sa future capacité à maîtriser le feu.

.o.

Le Prince et Général Iroh et son fils, le prince Lu-ten vinrent la voir, l'enfant et elle, peu après la visite d'Ozai et des Sages du Feu. Lu-ten voulut rapidement prendre son cousin dans ses bras. Elle regarda, inquiète, Iroh qui lui sourit avant de s'agenouiller pour parler à son fils.

« Dans quelques jours peut-être. Pour le moment, je crois que mon tout nouveau neveu ne désire point quitter les bras de sa mère. »

Elle décida tout de même de se pencher vers l'enfant afin qu'il puisse mieux voir le bébé.

« Quel est son nom ? » demanda Lu-ten.

Elle détourna les yeux. Iroh prit un air inquiet.

« Dame Ursa ? »

Elle soupira.

« Mon époux m'a confié cette charge mais…

-Mais vous ne savez pas comment le nommer ?

-Non, le problème n'est pas là. J'ai une idée de nom mais celui-ci ne plaira guère… »

Elle savait qu'Iroh connaissait le secret de ses origines, la raison même de son mariage avec le prince Ozai et il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle ne sut jamais comment exactement mais il comprit.

« Tant de choses peuvent se cacher derrière un simple mot, lui dit-il. Certains aiment les anagrammes. D'autres cherchent une ressemblance au niveau des sons. Les possibilités sont multiples, je vous l'assure. »

Elle réfléchit pendant un long moment.

Elle sourit.

« Prince Lu-ten, dit-elle soudain, je vous présente votre cousin, le prince Zuko. »

Ozai n'eut jamais l'air de soupçonner ce qui se cachait derrière ce prénom.

.o.

Le Prince et Général Iroh et son fils,le prince Lu-ten, mais aussi son propre fils le prince Zuko, vinrent la voir, l'enfant et elle, peu après la visite des Sages du Feu. La princesse Azula était dans son berceau, les yeux toujours grands ouverts et observant les alentours. Elle gigotait de temps en temps en gloussant. Iroh la prit dans ses bras après un bref échange de regard avec sa belle-sœur et il la montra à son cousin et à son frère.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda Lu-ten.

-Mon époux a décidé que son nom serait Azula. »

Iroh tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« En l'honneur de notre père. » murmura-t-il.

Elle confirma.

Le regard d'Iroh alla ensuite de sa nièce à son neveu. Plusieurs fois. Il affichait un air soucieux.

« Prince Iroh ? »

Il ferma les yeux.

« Tant de choses derrière un simple nom… » dit-il.

Elle ne comprit jamais ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là.

.o.

Elle était seule avec son enfant qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Les jours avaient passé. Les Sages du Feu étaient venus la voir plusieurs fois mais jamais ils n'avaient été vraiment capables de voir les yeux du prince Zuko. Certains sages disaient qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre flamme dans ses yeux. D'autres affirmaient qu'elle était bien là. Le Sage parmi les sages, leur chef à tous, restait incertain mais il avait aidé Ursa. Ils avaient tous les deux supplier son Seigneur et Epoux, le Prince Ozai, pour qu'il n'abandonne pas l'enfant.

Zuko émit un petit cri plaintif. Elle le berça tendrement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et ses paupières ne se refermèrent pas. Elle contempla ses yeux pendant un long moment, le souffle coupé.

Ozai et les Sages du Feu avaient raison. Il n'y avait aucune flamme dans les yeux du prince mais quel besoin avait-il d'une flamme si ces yeux étaient tout aussi dorés et brillants que le soleil ?

Son fils serait capable de maîtriser le feu. Elle ne pouvait en douter.

Mais elle s'inquiétait.

.o.

Elle était seule avec son enfant qui gigotait les yeux grands ouverts dans son berceau en gloussant. Elle la prit dans ses bras. Sa fille protesta. Elle la berça tendrement. Les paupières de l'enfant se refermèrent mais, en la regardant dormir, sa mère voyait toujours cette flamme qui avait tant réjoui son époux et les Sages du Feu. Les yeux d'Azula était plutôt couleur d'ambre maintenant mais la flamme qu'ils contenaient était toujours aussi bleue. Elle savait ce que cette couleur pouvait signifier.

Sa fille serait capable de maîtriser le feu. Personne n'en doutait.

Mais elle, elle s'inquiétait.

 

* * *

 


End file.
